Love Makes the World Go 'Round
by Rebelling the System
Summary: Oneshot. She couldn’t just wait for him for who knows how many years. Ginny was not the type of person to just sit back and long for someone, knowing there was no chance...


Dislcaimer: Insert witty comment that shows I don't own Harry Potter HERE

A/N: Hi there. This is just a short oneshot, but if you like it, I'm planning a few other Harry/Ginny oneshots to come soon on my other pen name, FirstDaysofSummer. So check them out if you get a chance. Read on.

Love Makes the World Go 'Round

by Rebelling the System

Ginny sat in a windowseat located in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring silently out of the window. Her only movements were when she occasionally shifted in her seat or tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears. Ginny made no noise, except to unconciously sigh aloud, her eyes clouded over by deep thought.

Thoughts about Harry Potter, the sole cause of her sleepless night. How he had… well, not really broken up with her, but more… left her.

_I just wanna talk to you_

Ginny breathed in deeply, hugging her knees to her chest, as another slow tear dripped down the front of her face. She would give anything if she could convince him to still be with her. She knew, she just _knew_, that she made him happy! There was no point really in trying to persuade him to do anything. Once Harry's mind was made up, that was it. Even for Ginny.

_  
And my broken heart just has no use_

What would she do now, though? Things would definitely be awkward between the two, which was not something Ginny or Harry wanted. Maybe Harry would just altogether avoid her… She didn't know if she could handle that.

_  
And I, I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah_

The hollow and total darkness of the night creeped around Ginny, giving her goosebumps. She swallowed, and focused on the purely white moon. The Common Room fire crackled some ways behind her, radiating a warm glow on her side facing it.

Maybe after the war –after Voldemort was gone- Ginny and Harry would have a chance. But she couldn't just wait for him for who knows how many years. Ginny was not the type of person to just sit back and long for someone, knowing there was no chance. Not anymore.

_  
Everytime you try to tell me_

There was some 'things he had to do.' Of course, Ron and Hermione would get to go with him and defeat Voldemort and search for the horcruxes, but not Ginny. Why not? She was only one year younger! And everyone knew how good her Bat-Bogey Hex was…

_  
You say the words that I'm the only _

Ginny just knew that she was the one for Harry. She had, afterall, fancied him for several years, and always knew what to say to him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, that she had to stay behind just like always. Ginny should be right beside Harry, all of the time! Afterall, wasn't love, like her's and Harry's, Voldemort's weakness and the one thing that he didn't have?

_  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground, _

Ginny sniffed rather loudly as her nose began to drip, and roughly wiped the tears off of her face with the back of her forearm. She leaned back into the wall of the windowseat, and slowly closed her eyes.

What would she do without Harry? What would he do without her? And what if he never came back from the fighting? If she had to see his lifeless, cold body…

_  
When you say love makes the world go 'round, yeah_

Love was Voldemort's weakness. The way to ultimately defeating him. Dumbledore had always said so. Dumbledore was gone… but McGonagall was right. He would be happier to know that there was more love in the world.

_  
You say love makes the world go 'round_

Look what had happened to Remus and Tonks? It was almost like her and Harry. The guy wanted the girl, but he was too _stupid_, too _noble_ to have her. But in the end, Remus and Tonks had gotten together. Could that ever happen to Harry and Ginny?

_  
Everytime you try to tell me_

Harry certainly was very stubborn, but so was Ginny. And she wanted Harry more than anything. She quickly braced herself, and climbed out of the windowseat, squaring her shoulders. Ginny just had to do something about it, and it was now or never. She wasn't the type to just sit back and let her life go by.

_  
I don't care you're not the only _

"Harry," Ginny whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

She could hardly believe what she had just done. But it's not as though it was too outrageous, especially for her. Ginny motioned for Harry to be quiet, ignoring the notably surprised look on his face.

_  
Don't you know I'm coming back around _

Harry, still bewildered, slid out of bed and followed Ginny silently out of the dormitory. He stopped her on the staircase leading to the Common Room, slightly tired-looking.

Ginny frowned, knowing that Harry had guessed why she had called him out of his bed in the middle of the night.

"Harry, you can't go on being noble and all. I was posessed by Voldemort, wasn't I? Dumbledore… he said love was Voldemort's weakness," she began, trying not to sound desperate, but knowing that she was.

"Gin, please," said Harry wearily, stepping back from her.

"It is! It's true… the one thing he is uncapable of. And you can! What about Hermione and Ron? I'm sure you're letting them go with you." Ginny stepped towards him, gently touching his arm, even as she spoke angrily.

"I couldn't just let you be killed… I've already told you this."

"I don't care what you say," Ginny claimed fiercely. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not. You _know_ I can't just sit back… that's not me. You know it…"

_  
'Cause I say love makes the world go 'round, yeah_

"Yeah," replied Harry quietly, glancing behind him at his dormitory door, "I know."

"So…" Ginny fidgeted with her sleeve, looking away from Harry and propping herself against the stone wall.

"I dunno. I'll think about it… _You_ know I can't let you get hurt-"

Harry was cut off by Ginny. "Yeah. Sleep on it, but know that I'm not giving up. Five years is a while to just have to give up on someone. And… just know that… I'm a stubborn person, Harry."

Ginny laughed a little, and impulsively stood on her tiptoes to give Harry a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled slightly, knowing that everything would be all right in the end. And, hopefully, the end would be sooner than later.

_  
'Cause I say love makes the world go 'round_

A/N:Grins: So, how was that? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but please do, because I write mostly for reviews. But also so I don't explode… Anyway, just please review.


End file.
